A World Without You
by Aben07
Summary: And so begins an epic journey to save the world... again. Set in medieval times. CloudXTifa
1. Chapter 1

Greetings my minions. I am a new member to fanfiction and this will be my first official story here. It's based on FF7 and set in medieval times. I prefer to keep my author's notes short and to the point so…. Here we go! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy. I simply enjoy making their characters dance to my own tune.

To the casual observer, the procession journeying through the forest might seem grand. Two hundred cavalry soldiers, armed to the teeth, protectively surrounded the three royal persons. It wasn't often you might find any royalty, much less three, travelling through the quiet forest in the dead of winter. And yet there they were, two princes and one princess, all resplendent on their mighty steeds.

To Tifa, however, this little parade was anything but grand. She was the rightfully born daughter of the King and Queen of Midgar. She was a princess beloved by all her people. She was beautiful, kind, and she dearly loved all children. She especially cared for those without parents. There was a special place in her heart for the orphans, and she was often seen visiting with them outside the palace walls and giving them treats. And yet, beloved or not, here she was being carted off to Nibelhiem to marry their prince. It was a union that was sure to benefit both kingdoms, but one that was also very much against Tifa's wishes.

She eyed the perfect stranger riding a short distance ahead of her on his large black mount. At least he wasn't bad on the eyes. Although from this angle all she could see was his mop of unruly blonde hair sticking out in every direction above his heavy cloak. A soft sigh escaped her lips. This would prove to be a very long, boring ride. Her husband-to-be had barely spoken two words to her since they first met less than a week ago. He was a man of few words apparently.

Tifa shifted restlessly on her dappled grey mare. At least her mother had allowed her to split her skirts for riding instead of being crammed into a stuffy coach for the entire ride. She glanced beside her to her lady in waiting, and best friend, Aerith. The younger woman gave Tifa a reassuring smile. At least, if nothing else, she still had Aerith. Being a princess, Tifa didn't have many true friends that weren't seeking to gain from the crown. But Aerith had been her friend since they were small girls. It was looking like she would be Tifa's only source of companionship on the tedious trip.

With gentle pressure from her knees, Tifa urged her horse over to her long time friend. She leaned close to whisper mischievously, "I can't decide if our two dear princes are two frosty icicles or two major sticks in the mud."

Aerith's bright green eyes sparkled impishly. She bit her lower lip to quell a giggle. Just as she was about to open her mouth with a response, her eyes snapped to the path ahead of them and her smile faded. Tifa's eyes followed hers. The procession had finally stopped and the two men riding ahead of her had turned on their steeds to face the ladies. It was then that Tifa noticed that the sun was sinking below the horizon and a few stars were glimmering in the frosty winter air.

A chill that wasn't entirely from the cold swept through her as her eyes locked with her fiancé's. He had the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen, with a gaze that could pierce to her very soul. There was also a strange light in them. Tifa couldn't decide if it was a touch of madness or a hint of warmth on the cold planes of his face. Finally she broke her eyes away from his gaze.

"There is an inn a short distance up the road. We will stay there for the night. The troops can camp in the surrounding area." He spoke at last. Tifa almost blinked in astonishment. That was more than he had spoken to her before. Ever. But she would be grateful to rest in a warm bed tonight.

Tifa bit back a frustrated cry. She was alone with her future husband, the one and only Prince Cloud, and he still wouldn't speak more than was required. They sat in the private dining room of the inn, reserved to guests of higher rank, at opposite ends of a long table. In her younger years, the princess had dreamed of finding true love with a wonderful man, the kind of love that epic stories were written about. And here she was, facing a future in a cold, arranged marriage.

She had made several attempts to strike up a conversation, to learn something about the cold prince, and was always met with simple, one word answers. She drained the last of her wine. With a soft sigh she broke her perfect posture and slumped forward in her chair with her chin resting in her hand. Her other hand pushed the remains of her meal around with a fork. Somehow she doubted her Prince would care if she had perfect posture and she saw no point in pretending in front of him.

At the sound of a sigh Cloud looked up from his plate. His eyes focused on the young woman in front of him, idly playing with her food. He felt a bit bad for her. He hadn't paid her much more attention than he would his lowliest servant. He knew her attempts to invade his thought and communicate with him were all of amicable nature. Guilt gnawed at his conscience for being so cold to her. It's for her own good, he told himself. Nothing good could come from getting close to him.

A brief thought was spared for his older brother, Sephiroth. Cloud had once admired his big brother and strove to be like him. Sephiroth was a strong, commanding, and impressive presence, and next in line for the crown. And then he had married the devil's own daughter. That woman had turned the brother he had once loved into a cold, calculating man. Sure, Cloud seemed cold on the outside, but at least he still felt some emotions.

Upon arrival to the inn Sephiroth had disappeared. Cloud wasn't sure where to, but he was sure there was women and boozing involved.

The rustling of skirts brought Cloud's attention back to his future bride. He couldn't take the dejected look on her face anymore. His chair scraped back from the table and he pulled it up next to the blazing fire. After pulling up a second chair he cleared his throat. Tifa looked up from her plate. Cloud found himself clearing his throat a second time. There must be something stuck in his throat. Surely it couldn't be that his breath caught at the sight of the light flickering in the woman's deep burgundy eyes, her soft, dark hair gleaming in the dim light, or the way her perfect bosom swelled with each breath. No, surely not.

At last he found his voice. "Will you, er, sit with me, Princess Tifa?" He asked, motioning the two chairs by the fire with his hand. A small hopeful smile sprang to her lips as she rose smoothly to her feet. Cloud couldn't help but admire the way she moved; graceful, yet with an undisguised strength and surety. After she had seated herself and settled her deep red skirts, he slowly sat down beside her.

Silenced stretched out between them. Cloud couldn't remember the last time he was this uncertain of himself. What should he talk about? He wasn't much for small talk. Should he talk about himself? Ask about her? When it came to fighting monsters and other dark critters he was swift and precise. When it came to girls… Well this was a whole different territory. While he was still fumbling around to find words, Tifa at last spoke first.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Cloud blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry that you have to marry me. It's obvious that you want nothing to do with me. It's not my choice either. But I will try to make the best of it."

"Tifa…" Again the harsh teeth of guilt sank into the edge of his conscious. "I never meant… I mean, it's not your fault…. I mean…" He trailed off lamely.

A sudden idea popped into his head and his face brightened visibly.

"I want to show you something." From his belt he withdrew a small satchel and dumped its contents into Tifa's lap. Her eyes widened in surprise as smooth sphere's rolled in her lap. Her surprise turned to wonder when she touched one with a fingertip and it glowed a warm red.

"What are these?" She asked in an awed voice.

"They're called materia," He explained. "They're one of Nibelhiem's greatest assets. I'm sure you've heard the stories about magic."

"Magic? Sure. I never believed it existed though."

"It does. You see, the planet it alive, just like us. There is an energy that flows through it, that is made up of every living thing and makes up every living thing. It's the planet's lifestream. Materia is made from the lifestream and the qualities it possesses are incredible. Normally these little balls look like a shiny, black rock. But when someone with the gift to use magic touches one, they glow." He picked up an orb to demonstrate. When his strong fingers touched it, it glowed a soft yellow.

"So, I can learn to use magic?" Tifa asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

Cloud nodded, happy that his bride finally seemed to be in a better mood. "That's right. I can teach you."

Tifa looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak the door crashed open. Silhouetted in the door way was the figure of none other than the future king, Sephiroth. His lips curved up in what was more of a sneer than a smile. As he staggered into the room the scent of alcohol wafted with him. The second he was recognized Cloud's countenance instantly reverted back to its usual iciness. Nothing good could come from Sephiroth when he was intoxicated.

"Well if it isn't my dear brother and his lovely wife to be." He crooned as he slowly walked to stand beside the fire. Long fingers reached out to gently stroke Tifa's thick mane of hair. It took everything she had to not flinch away from his touch. There was something about this man that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. All at once his gentle touch turned into his fingers tangling in her hair and yanking her head back. A soft cry parted her lips. In an instant Cloud was on his feet with the tip of his short dagger pressed to Sephiroth's throat.

"You're drunk, brother. I suggest you go to bed before you do something you'll regret." It was more of a growl than actual words.

Instead of releasing his grip, the older of the two men laughed. "Come now, Cloud. We're brothers. Brothers share everything. Including their women." His leering gaze traveled up and down Tifa's rigid form before returning to Cloud. "I'll bet she's still a virgin. You wouldn't want the hassle of training her to properly please a man anyways."

Before either man registered what was happening, Tifa sprang to her feet and swung her fist. It landed squarely on Sephiroth's jaw. He staggered back a step. Anger burned in the young woman's eyes. "How dare you…?" She started to sputter before Sephiroth's howling laughter cut her off.

"My, my…." He commented. "Looks like you've got yourself a little fighter here Cloud." His mocking smile turned into a cruel sneer. "We'll just have to cure her of that."

In the blink of an eye he had shoved Tifa up again the wall and was ripping away at her bodice. She swung her fists and kicked but it was useless. He was simply too strong. A torn sob escaped her lips. So this is what her new life was going to be like; a living hell.

A loud crack filled her ears and all at once the hands pawing at her stopped as Sephiroth dropped to the floor. She looked up through tear filled eyes in time to see her rescuer tossing aside what remained of a chair. Relief flooded her as she fell against Cloud's chest. Maybe, despite his chilled demeanor, he really did have a heart.

Cloud was mildly surprised to see his big brother in a crumpled heap at his feet. He was even more surprised when Tifa rushed to him for comfort. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. He never had to comfort a terrified woman before. He felt a pang to find that her shoulders were still shaking. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Tifa didn't resist as he gently stroked her hair and whispered reassuringly to her.

"It's okay, Tifa. You're safe now. It's okay. I'm here. You do have one hell of a right hook, that's for sure."

. Tifa let out a breathy laugh at this last comment as she pulled away from him. Immediately Cloud's face turned a shade of pink. Sephiroth, in all his drunk fumbling, had actually managed to rip apart most of the laces keeping Tifa in her bodice. The fine material fell away from her bosom, revealing a valley of skin all the way down to her navel. Her plentiful breasts were just barely kept from being revealing. He found himself wondering what her skin would feel like under his fingers.

Before he could be tempted into imitating Sephiroth, he gathered up his cloak from a chair and threw it around her. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that what remained of her dress barely kept her from completely revealing her breasts. In one swift movement he swept her up in his arms.

She didn't balk when it became apparent he was going to carry her back to her room. Instead, she let her head rest against his chest and listened to his steady breathing. With a soft, content sigh her eyes drifted shut. He smelled so nice; a manly, woodsy smell. Tifa began to think that just maybe Cloud wasn't so bad after all.

There you have it folks. Chapter one. I know it was a bit on the slow side but an introduction to this story was required. Also, for future reference, I know some characters are holding true to their original personalities. For instance, I can't imagine Sephiroth ever getting drunk. But alas this is an alternate universe. And here I am master!

Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello kids. I must apologize for the delayed update. I'll try to update at least a couple times a week from here on out.

Also, I may soon be changing to rating to M. We'll see how I feel about it at a later date.

Lastly, thank you to all of you wonderful people who review. I hope you enjoy where I take this story. I've got some big plans for it.

Disclaimer: As we all know, I own nothing Final Fantasy.

The following morning was filled with tension thick enough to choke a wolf. Sephiroth had assumed his normal cold demeanor and didn't as much as look at Tifa. Cloud wasn't much better. If Tifa thought he was an ice king before, now he was the only resident of the arctic. He hadn't spoken a single word to her all morning. Was he possibly mad at her? For what? The very thought irked Tifa. She hadn't done anything wrong and she was the one getting the silent treatment.

Suppressing an irritated sigh, she pulled her thick cloak tighter around her in defense from the biting wind. She could feel the soft white fur that lined her cloak brushing her cheeks. Her moody thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her long time friend.

"Hey, Tifa?" came Aerith's inquiring voice. "Who is that young man riding behind Princes Sephiroth and Cloud?"

Tifa followed her gaze. Despite her surly mood she couldn't help the smile that twitched the corners of her mouth. Her burgundy gaze returned to her companion. "Why do you ask?" She asked, a mischievous note in her voice.

Aerith's cheeks colored pink. It was very becoming on her oval porcelain face. "No reason. Just curious." She muttered.

"That's Zach." Tifa answered to her previous question. "He's Cloud's second in command. He is rather handsome, huh?"

A girlish giggle erupted from Aerith. "Indeed." She replied, her emerald gaze still locked on the back of the man in question. Tifa noted the unmistakable gleam of a woman with a crush in her bright eyes.

The rest of the journey passed with nothing even the least bit remarkable happening. Sephiroth still sat aloof on his horse, and Cloud still had no words to offer Tifa. The most interesting thing that happened were the several times that Tifa managed to catch Aerith and Zach sitting close in conversation. It warmed her heart. Aerith was without a doubt the sweetest and most charming girl Tifa ever had the privilege to know. She deserved the happiness that was now apparent on her face.

At long last, the mountains loomed above the traveling party. Nibelhiem was close. Tifa longed for a hot bath and comfortable bed. It wasn't long before the company lurched to a halt at a crossroads. Tifa could clearly see that one path led to Nibelhiem, the place that was to be her new home. She didn't have the slightest clue where the other led. She pulled her horse up behind Cloud's large black steed. At last he turned to her and motioned her forward.

"We go this way." He stated simply, urging his horse down that path that Tifa could see certainly did not lead to Nibelhiem. Before she could voice a question the company of soldiers had parted for them and Cloud was leading her, along with a pack horse, down the unknown, unmarked path. Alone.

"Cloud?" She questioned, bewildered. "Cloud! Will you at least tell me what's going on?"

Without pausing or slowing, or even turning his gaze to her, he explained. "We're going to The Temple of the Gods." He stated as if that explained everything.

"Okay." Tifa faltered. "…and?"

Cloud glanced at her over his shoulder as if she should know this. "Didn't anyone tell you? It's tradition for a member of the royal family of Nibelhiem to travel to The Temple with their fiancé. It is said that both the man and woman will receive visions and advice from the Gods. You know, to help them in their future life together. Of course, this is just tradition. Superstition. Sephiroth told me after he and his wife went there that nothing out of the ordinary happened. Yet it is tradition and we must keep the people of our country happy." He finished at last.

Tifa frowned. She did not want this little joy trip. By the gods, all she wanted was a hot bath!

As if reading her thoughts, Cloud continued. "Also, The Temple was built over a natural hot spring. It was supposedly a place blessed by the gods. I hear it is quite a comfortable place to be."

Well now, why couldn't he have said that in the first place? Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hours later Tifa at last caught glimpse of their destination. It was… majestic was the only word Tifa could bring to mind. Pillars that looked to be made of white marble stood up at least three stories high. It was almost as tall as the castle of her parents! The walkway was paved in the same white marble. Tall, elegant statues depicting the gods kept the two company as their horses made their way to the entrance. Massive doors made of a beautiful, dark wood stood in a tall, arched doorway. The entire landscape, cloaked in a shroud of pure white snow, was breathtaking.

As the two approached, one of the massive doors swung open. Cloud frowned. "I didn't know the Temple was inhabited." He muttered. In a swift movement, he swung his leg around and slid off his horse. He patted the faithful companion's nose. "I'll be back soon, Fenrir." He said soothingly.

Tifa repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Perhaps she wouldn't be so reluctant to marry him if he spoke to her even half as well as he spoke to his precious horse. At last Cloud turned to her to help her off her own horse. Ignoring his outstretched hands, she smoothly dismounted herself. If he was going to be cold, she could do the same, she reasoned in her head. She didn't miss the slight frown on his lips or the confusion in his eyes though.

Side by side, the two easily fit through the one open door together without even brushing shoulders. Tifa's eyes widened in delight as they took in the huge, elegant hall they now found themselves in. Wrought iron torches graced the tall columns of the grand hall. Tifa's jaw almost dropped when she noted that it wasn't fire that burned in the torches to illuminate the place. They were warmly glowing orbs. Materia, perhaps?

Warm air rushed over her, easing the chill from her bones. There was a scent of something in the air; slightly spicy, but warm and welcoming. Tifa pushed back the cowl of her cloak as she slowly stepped further into the hall. Cloud matched her pace, his piercing blue eyes moving restlessly over the grandeur that now surrounded them. Where her face was an open book of wonder and joy, his was closed. The hard panes of his face showed no expression. It perplexed Tifa. Didn't he feel anything upon walking into such a marvelous place?

At last they approached a split in the hall. From the shadows stepped to figures, both with benign and gentle looks on their face. The woman was tall and stately. She was dressed in the finest garments Tifa had ever seen. Silver lace trimmed her flowing, deep blue dress. Her hair was a shocking silver pulled back in an intricate weave of braids that were tied off half down her back and ended in soft, flowing strands of free hair. The silver color was only shocking to Tifa because her face seemed so young.

The man that approached them wasn't quite as elegant as the lady, though he was regal in his own way. He was slightly shorter, with broad shoulders that could match the most impressive blacksmith. His suit was a simple cut, though the black fabric looked quite expensive. His short brown hair stood up almost on end. A gruff chuckle erupted from his throat as he caught sight of Cloud.

"That is quite unnecessary." His voice was deep and a bit rough, though the humor was apparent in his tone. His gaze was upon Cloud's hand, which was loosening his sword in his scabbard. Heavens! Tifa hadn't even seen him take his sword from where it usually rested across Fenrir's saddle. Did he honestly think a sword would serve him in the Temple of the Gods?

Slowly, Cloud's hand eased off the hilt. It was apparent that these people meant them no harm. He spoke at last. "I am Cloud Strife of Nibeliem. This is Tifa Lockheart, my bride. We have come to seek the Gods' counsel, as is tradition in my family."

The woman smiled knowingly. "Yes, we know why you have come. We are the servants. We will see to it that you are refreshed after such a long journey."

Tifa found it hard not to stare. These two were servants? She had never thought that she would see servants that were more regal than any king or queen she had ever met. Though, she had to reason, if the gods were going to have servants they must be impressive individuals.

With kind smiles and hand gestures, the two led Cloud and Tifa down separate halls; Cloud to the right, Tifa to the left.

Tifa followed the silver haired woman, her mind bursting with questions. She decided to hold off for now though. She was led into a room that was at least four times the size of her own bedroom in her parent's castle. It was enormous! Of course, she could only guess the actual size of the room since the air was filled with thick steam that rose from the water. Tifa gazed hungrily at the large pool that filled with water from the hot springs that resided under the Temple.

Tifa's companion smiled as she noticed the look of longing in her eyes. "Go ahead." She said softly. "Place your garments on this chair when you have undressed and I will clean them for you."

Needing no further encouragement, Tifa quickly stripped down and dipped one foot in the pool. It wasn't long before her whole body was immersed. She could feel the chill melting from her bones and the stiffness melting from her muscles after so much riding. A content sigh slipped from her lips.

As her eyes started to drift shut, a voice whispered softly in her ear, gentle and soothing. "Rest now child, and receive my wisdom. I will share with you part of the future. You shall find that you may need Cloud more than you can imagine. The fate of the world depends on you… Both of you."

At long last, there you have it; chapter 2! I actually got a bit carried away and it was twice as long but I decided to split it up into two chapters. Sooooo chapter 3 is written and I will be sure to post it soon. Much more excitement in the next chapter so stay tuned!

If you're feeling generous be sure to leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Any feedback is much appreciated! If I'm feeling as generous as you I just may post the next chapter tomorrow. Wink wink, nudge nudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Without further ado, I present chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Blah blah, you know the drill.

In a parallel room, Cloud was receiving much the same treatment from the male servant. He eyes slid shut as his head leaned back against tile that lined the pool. This whole trip suddenly didn't seem so bad. Although he was pretty sure Tifa was angry with him. She hadn't spoken much to him since that night at the inn. Should he have stopped Sephiroth the second he entered the room? Probably. But how was Cloud supposed to have known what was going to happen?

A small frown curved his lips as he thought of the haughty look she so generously gave him when she refused his help getting off of her horse. Confusion furrowed his brows. He didn't think he would ever understand women. Especially this one.

He heard a now familiar chuckle from behind as the strange man approached the edge of the pool. "I know that look." His deep voice resonated. "Women troubles, eh?"

Cloud issued a short grunt of agreement. Tifa was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she didn't look twice at her. Cloud suppressed a frustrated groan . He tried to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to want her to get closer to him. Gods, he wasn't even human anymore! He was a monster, a failed experiment.

His companion chuckled again. "She may seem confusing to you now, but you need her."

Cloud craned his neck to look back up at the man attending him. "I'm afraid I never did ask your name."

"I am Ifrit."

Cloud nearly swallowed his tongue. He spun his body around in the warm water. "Ifrit? I thought you were a servant to the Gods?" He questioned, wondering if this really was the God spoken of in the stories.

The man in front of him seemed to grow taller. His eyes glowed a deep red, flecked with orange. It was reminiscent of fire, Cloud noted.

"I am Ifrit. God of fire." His voice seemed to resonate deep within Cloud, more of a growl than actual words. His arms flexed at his sides, and brilliant fire glowed at his hands. His disheveled hair stirred in an unfelt breeze and Cloud could swear that he saw two horns protruding out of his head. How could he not have noticed sooner than this Ifrit looked more beast than man? The power radiating off him was unmistakable. "I am a servant of the people, not the gods. I am the raw power and strength they seek when they are most troubled. But I do not lend my power to just anyone. I am a servant with free will."

Cloud gazed up at Ifrit speechless. The God continued. "You have come to seek counsel before you wed your bride. I am here to give you my wisdom. Receive it now."

A silent gasp filled Cloud's chest with air as his vision blanked. He was no longer in the hot spring. He was standing on a cliff. He recognized the place. It was a cliff overlooking Nibelhiem. He felt a small hand slip into his own calloused one. A glance to the side showed Tifa, her gaze fixed on the land before them. In her large eyes, he could see the castle reflected. In her eyes, he saw the castle on fire. Horrified, he turned back to find his entire hometown up in a blaze. Anguished screams drifted up on the cold night air. The sky was illuminated by the flames that licked at the places he knew and loved so well.

He tried to close his eyes to the sight. It did no good. He tried to close his ears to the pained cries of panic that filled them. His eyes turned to Tifa, desperate for answers and comfort. At last she turned to him. Her normally vibrant eyes were dead and glossy. Suddenly all fell quiet and the silence was deafening. He tried to speak her name but no sound left his throat. He clasped her hands in his and together they stood, hand in hand, while the world burned in silence around them.

Finally, piercing through the silence, he could hear her voice. "…Cloud? Where are you? I can feel you but I can't see you. I can't hear you. Please…" The plea came out as a whisper. "I need you. You can't leave me." Her glazed eyes stared down at her hands, grasped in his strong ones. "I need you." The whisper was barely audible.

"Tifa! I'm right here!" He tried to cry out. But his even his own ears were deaf to his words. Desperation was like a cloak as black as the heart of night over his soul. Why couldn't she hear him?

Tifa turned away from him to face the burning world. The fire flickered across her pale, terrified face. "I could fix this." She whispered. "I could make the fires go away. But…" she trailed off in a pained whimper before continuing. "I can't do it alone. I can't save the world by myself. I miss you so much."

With a rush of air, Cloud found himself sitting once again in the pool. "What the hell…?" He trailed off, his thoughts and emotions jumbled by what he had just seen. His gaze flicked up to Ifrit. "What…?"

Ifrit gazed down at him, his face somber. "You have just seen a part of the future. I cannot explain it any farther. You must figure it out on your own. I will tell you this though. She needs you just as much as you need her. It is too late for Nibelhiem, but it is not too late for the rest of the world."

That jerked Cloud upright. "What do you mean, too late for Nibelhiem?" He demanded sharply.

Ifrit spread his arms in a wide shrug. "It is as I said."

Cloud didn't waste time to hear anymore. It didn't take him long to escape the warmth of the pool and start jerking on his clothing as fast as he could. Within seconds he was racing back down the hall, loudly calling out for Tifa. Heavens, what was happening in Nibelhiem? What about his parents? His brother? Everything he had known since his birth? Ifrit had to be wrong.

"Tifa!" He called out again, his voice even louder. At last he came back to the place where they had split and found her. The sight nearly took his breath away, despite his rising urgency. She was dressed in a flowing deep red gown. It had a square neck, trimmed in gold lace that made her eyes dazzle in contrast. A short, elegant train followed in her footsteps. Her luxurious hair was pulled back in an elegant braid, decorated with gold and red beads. After her healing soak her cheeks had taken on a lovely rosy color. She already looked the part of queen.

Finally catching his breath, he grasped her hand firmly in his and pulled her after him, careful not to make her trip over her skirts.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed, startled. "What's going on? What's wrong?" Concern was etched in her brow.

"Nibelhiem is in trouble." He answered shortly. "I fear we may already be too late."

Outside, he ignored the other two horses and instead climbed on Fenrir and pulled Tifa up with him. He explained before she could start. "Fenrir is strong enough to carry us both and faster than either of the other two could ever hope to be. Your horse will follow the pack mare back to Nibelhiem. We don't have time for a slow ride. We need to be in Nibelhiem now!

Without further notice, he urged his steed into a smooth gallop with Tifa bumping along on his lap. Too late Cloud noticed that he hadn't even allowed Tifa time to grab her cloak. He drew his over his shoulders and engulfed her in the warmth. He didn't have time to go back. He heart was racing almost as fast as the horse's galloping hooves.

Tifa was fuming. She was to be this man's wife. She was a princess! And here she was riding unceremoniously across Cloud's lap like a piece of baggage. How undignified! If he didn't have a good explanation for this he was going to get an earful! She gave him a pointed look over her shoulder, silently demanding explanation.

Cloud, already hunched over against the cold, biting air, placed his lips next to her ear so she could hear him over the whistling wind created by Fenrir's impressive speed. He told her what Ifrit had said to him, though he left out everything he had seen. It seemed to Cloud that was something that was meant just for him. He felt her shiver in his arms.

Within hours they arrived on the bluff overlooking Nibelhiem. Uttering a cry, Tifa pressed her face against her future husband's chest in a useless attempt to block out the horror she was witnessing. She could feel him trembling beneath her hands.

And end. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for the correction on my spelling of Zack. My bad. Anyways, till next time!


End file.
